La Reine Disparue
by clelya
Summary: 3èm et dernière OS de la trilogie Le Joyau du Roi. Le roi Thorek Ier s'interroge : il est un puissant seigneur nain à la tête d'incommensurables richesses, d'un domaine gigantesque et de redoutables guerriers. Il a prouvé sa valeur plus d'une fois et a fait de sa différence une force. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à découvrir la vérité sur sa mère ? femBilbo/Thorin


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je vous retrouve donc pour l'ultime partie de ma trilogie d'OS « Le Joyau du Roi ». Vous avez été nombreux à attendre cette dernière suite et je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'ai toujours ce petit pincement au cœur à la fin de chaque fiction que je termine et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. C'est donc toujours une femBilbo/Thorin parce que je suis encore et toujours aussi fan de ce couple ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par Reviews : elles me font toujours énormément  plaisir ! **

**Pour les amateurs de lecture en musique, je vous recommande les deux chants d'Eurielle sur la lignée de Durin et Thorin, qui accompagnent parfaitement la fiction. (Youtube)**

 **Les personnages/lieux/intrigues sont de Tolkien et inspirés des films (discutables) de Peter Jackson, seuls deux personnages m'appartiennent. Le personnage de Bilbo Baggins a, également, été modifié car, pour celles/ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ici il s'agit d'une femme !**

 **Pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires/conjugaisons qui m'auraient échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **La Reine Disparue**

Le roi Thorek Ier contemplait Erebor depuis les murs d'enceintes. Tout en elle l'impressionnait : que ce soit les grandes colonnes sculptées qui ornaient le gigantesque hall d'entrée ou l'énorme statue d'or représentant Durin qui le dominait. Du trône enchanté surplombant son domaine au tombeau ouvragé dormant dans les profondeurs de la terre, Thorek aimait son royaume. Et il était le tout puissant Roi sous la Montagne ! Le peuple nain venait jusque des Monts de Fers pour lui rendre hommage, les gens de l'ancienne Lacville réinstallés à Dale réclamaient ses conseils et même ses rapports avec les elfes s'étaient considérablement améliorés ! Et tout cela grâce à lui.

Car le jeune nain venait à peine de passer du statut de prince dauphin à celui de roi ! En effet, il venait d'atteindre sa 60èm année, âge auquel il pouvait revendiquer sa souveraineté. C'est ainsi que vêtue du manteau royale qu'avait porté son père, et le père de son père avant lui, il avait remonté le chemin vers le trône entouré de son cousin Daïn, seigneur des Monts de Fers , et de Dwalin, compagnon d'arme de son père. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été tressés spécialement pour l'occasion et l'argent de sa couronne avait fait briller le gris de ses yeux d'un éclat peu commun. Le portrait de son père avait dit Balin, seigneur de la Moria. Mais Thorek n'avait pas seulement les caractéristiques propres aux nains : il était également plus petit (du haut de ses 1mètre 45), et ses pieds un peu plus imposants que la moyenne. Ses oreilles plus pointues trahissaient également sa différence. Car le roi des nains d'Erebor était à moitié Hobbit. Cependant il avait fait face aux critiques et fait de sa différence un atout et très vite il était devenue le meilleur dans bon nombre de disciplines, faisant de lui un personnage respecté et craint.

Mais le puissant roi Thorek n'en restait pas moins un nain torturé,: une question perdurait dans son esprit et l'empêchait de jouir de son statut pleinement : qu'était-il advenue de sa mère ? Il la connaissait à travers les récits que l'on chantait à son propos : des chants sur son courage, sur sa bravoure et son intrépidité au combat mais aussi sur son amour pour Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, sur leur passion, leur engagement sur son dernier voyage avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les ombres. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivée : il savait que Bilbo Baggins avait du le laisser le temps d'un court voyage en Comté pour ramener son cousin Frodo, nouvellement orphelin, mais jamais elle n'en était revenue. Oh il savait que cela lui avait énormément coûté de le laisser seul : Dwalin lui avait souvent répété mais cette réalité ne lui plaisait guère. Car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ses parents étaient à nouveau réunis !

Thorek restait donc là, les yeux perdus dans ce lieux qu'il chérissait tant. Il ne savait pas encore que son destin allait être soudainement bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un certain magicien.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, bien loin de l'âme torturée du souverain, un jeune hobbit courrait par delà rivières et terriers de lapins afin de regagner son trous.

 **-Tante Bilbo ! Tante Bilbo !** , criait-il.

 **-Qui a-t-il Frodo ?** , lui répondit une hobbite à qui on ne pouvait donner d'âge et que jardinait tranquillement.

 **-Tante Bilbo, tu sais ce que l'on dit dans le bourg ?**

 **-Dit moi mon garçon.**

 **-Tolman du Maresque reviens de Dale avec des soieries extraordinaire et il prétend avoir rencontré le nouveau roi nain.**

 **-Ah et comment est-il ?** , demanda Bilbo se prenant au jeu de son neveu, il était si vif et si émerveillé par tous ce qu'il entendait.

 **-Le roi Thorek Ier est paraît-il petit pour un des gens de Durin mais il a un charisme magnétique.**

A ce nom, Bilbo sentit son mal de crâne reprendre. Depuis cet incident dans les montagnes, la hobbite avait régulièrement des maux de têtes abominables !

 **-Tiens donc** , fit-elle pour masquer son mal à son neveu.

-Et il dit que sa mère serait une hobbite portant le même prénom que toi, qui se serait battue aux côtés de Thorin et serait morte après avoir mit son fils au monde.

Bilbo, au bord de l'évanouissement ne réussit qu'à balbutier :

 **-C'est bien mon petit, c'est bien.**

 **-Tante Bilbo, que t'arrive-t-il ?**

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle chût au sol. Frodo la rattrapa de justesse et hurla à l'aide.

En Erebor, le roi Thorek s'asseyait, abasourdit par les révélations que venaient de lui faire Gandalf. Le magicien Gris.

 **-Maudit soit le jour qui vous a fait venir au monde !** , se déchaîna Thorek, **toutes ces années j'ai vécu loin de ma mère pensant qu'elle était morte ! Les gens d'Erebor chante son trépas alors qu'elle vit tranquillement en ce monde, ne sachant même pas que j'existe ! Elle ne devrait pas être en Comté à ratisser des navets mais à mes côtés assise dans une robe d'or et parée des richesses de nos mines !**

 **-Comprenez bien seigneur Thorek que j'ai agit ainsi pour le bien de Bilbo Baggins : elle était très faible quand je l'ai arraché à la torture des orcs et la douleur lui avait fait perdre la raison. Il a fallu des semaines à Fondcombe pour qu'elle se remette et elle se souvenait à peine de son propre nom ! Imaginez un instant : la douleur causée par la mort de votre père évanouie, celle de vous savoir dans ce lieux qu'elle redoutait tant évanouie, la faiblesse qu'elle représentait pour votre règne anéantie. J'ai agit pour le bien de tous. Et tous les seigneurs nains ont approuvé ce choix.**

 **-Parce que tous ces traîtres étaient au courant ?**

 **-Tous on agit avec beaucoup de sagesse : Bilbo en sécurité en Comté, vos ennemis ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre et vous à travers elle elle a put vivre ainsi dans la paix des années durant, sans la douleur qu'elle traînait depuis la mort de Thorin. Vous lui ressemblez tellement, vous voir grandir l'aurait sûrement affecté plus que vous ne le pensez. Il fallait un seigneur à Erebor et elle en a un qui dépasse toutes nos espérances !**

Thorek se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

 **-Pourquoi me l'avouer maintenant ?**

 **-Vous êtes un roi puissant, respecté, admiré, envié et craint. Vous êtes assez mature pour entendre et comprendre ceci. Bilbo se fait de plus en plus âgée bien qu'une force que je ne comprend pas la maintienne dans une forme tout à fait surprenante. Cependant je m'en fait pour son état : la connaissant depuis maintes années, je sais que quelque chose se trame en elle, quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Et cela m'inquiète.**

Thorek ne répondit pas, son esprit réfléchissant à vive allure.

 **-Que dois-je faire Gandalf ?**

 **-Vous je ne sais, mais moi je dois me mettre en route : c'est son anniversaire dans quelques semaines. 111 ans ! Elle m'en voudra si je n'y parais pas.**

Et c'est sur ces bons mots que Gandalf s'en retourna en Comté. Il y rejoignit la hobbite qui l'accueillit avec joie.

 **-Je vous trouve l'air fatigué mon amie.**

 **-C'est que je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, voyez-vous.**

 **-Ah non ?**

 **-Je suis dérangée par de sombres rêves : des batailles sanglantes, de nombreux morts parmi les hommes et il y a ce nains, un trou béant dans la poitrine, qui me sourit et son visage m'est si familier que je me réveille en larmes sans que je ne sache pourquoi...**

 **-Il y a des réponses à vos questions que je possède sûrement et auxquelles je répondrai à l'issue de cette soirée.**

Bilbo, l'ai malicieux, eut soudain une idée : le vieux mage ne voulait pas lui révéler son savoir ? Elle écourterait donc la soirée. Au moment du traditionnel discours d'anniversaire, elle passa son anneau magique au doigt et disparut laissant ses invités ainsi que son neveu en plan ! Elle était convaincue que son absence ne les empêcheraient nullement de faire la fête. Et Gandalf n'allait pouvoir se dérober.

 **-Mais enfin Bilbo Baggins qu'avez-vous dans la tête ?** , la sermonna-t-il, **que vous ai-je déjà dit** sur **les anneaux magiques ?**

 **-J'ai ruminé vos paroles assez longtemps il me semble ! 60 ans Gandalf depuis que vous m'avez aidé à m'évader des prisons orcs l'heure de la vérité a sonné : vous n'étiez pas là par hasard n'est-ce pas**?

Les cheveux toujours miels de la hobbite semblaient s'embrasaient dans la faible lueur dégagée par la cheminée et rappelèrent à Gandalf l'épisode où la courageuse Bilbo avait sauvé Thorin pour la première fois face à Azog le Profanateur. Oui, il lui devait bien ça.

 **-Non en effet. Je vous connaissais déjà et étais à votre recherche.**

 **-Pourquoi cela ?**

 **-Vous étiez en chemin pour la Comté quand vous avez disparue vous et les nains qui vous accompagnez. Au bout de quelques semaines n'ayant pas de nouvelles de vous, tous nous sommes inquiétés. Vous aviez été capturée par des généraux de l'armée d'Azog le Profanateur, l'orc pâle de la Moria qui tua Thror roi d'Erebor.**

 **-Pourquoi m'en voulaient-ils ? Et qui est ce « nous » ? Qui suis-je à la fin ?**

-Ils en avaient après vous car vous êtes Bilbo de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, compagne de ce dernier et mère de son fils le roi Thorek Cœur êtes l'héroïne dont on chante le nom sous la Montagne Solitaire. Les autres membres de la compagnies vous appréciaient beaucoup et ce sont fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous. Vous aviez entreprit ce voyage pour Frodo...

 **-Mais pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ?** , s'insurgea Bilbo, ses migraines prenant petit à petit le dessus alors que de lointains souvenirs remontaient peu à peu des profondeurs de son âme.

Elle se revit aux côtés de Thorin, dans ses bras, croulant de plaisir sous ses baisers, elle revécut sa mort et la naissance de son fils bien aimé, le déchirement de devoir l'abandonné et sa capture. Puis la torture et s'en fut trop pour la hobbite qui s'écroula.

 **-Précisément pour cette raison : vous n'étiez pas prête à l'entendre ! Et cela aurait été dangereux pour vous et Thorek que vous reparaissiez à la Montagne. Ainsi il a pu grandir immergé par la culture naine et devenir un roi puissant respecté parmi son peuple. Comprenez-vous ?**

 **-En y réfléchissant, dans un sens, un peu. Mais cet éloignement n'a que trop duré : je pars sur le champs pour Erebor retrouvé mon fils...et son père.**

 **-Libre à vous.**

Et dans l'heure ce fut une nouvelle Bilbo Baggins, dont les souvenirs rejaillissaient petit à petit, qui fut prête à partir. Elle abandonna non sans peine son anneau, qui l'avait fidèlement servit l'aidant à échapper aux elfes et aux orcs, et se mit gaiement en route vers la Montagne Solitaire. Cependant, à peine avait-elle quitté la Comté qu'elle sentit comme le poids des âges la rattraper et bientôt son état de faiblesse ne lui permit plus d'avancer avec autant de vigueur. Elle séjourna donc une nouvelle fois à Imladris et le seigneur Elrond fut fort aise de la revoir et s'empressa de l'inviter à se reposer en cet endroit de paix.

Et c'est là, où ils s'étaient rencontrés une première fois 60 ans auparavant, que mère et fils furent réunis à nouveau. Par une froide matinée, Bilbo était assise dans un fauteuil. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue et ses cheveux miels parsemés maintenant de blanc étaient tressés à la naine. Elle chantait une complainte pour son amant perdus quand celle-ci fut reprise par une voix grave et masculine qu'elle crut reconnaître.

 **-Thorin ?** , demanda-t-elle incrédule.

 **-Non...mère** , lui répondit l'inconnu à qui appartenait la voix, non sans une hésitation.

Il n'était pas très grand sans être petit, ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés à la naine et étaient retenus par un lourd anneau d'argent, ses yeux gris brillaient du même éclats que ceux de la vieille femme et ses oreilles étaient pointues. Un souvenir envahit bientôt Bilbo : un éclat de rire, un sourire sur un visage de poupon, un bébé enveloppé dans de la soie verte.

 **-Thorek ?**

 **-Oui mère.**

 **-Que fais-tu ici ?**

 **-Je suis venu prendre soin de toi.**

 **-Tu vas me ramener à la maison ?**

 **-Oui mère, là où aurait du être ta place légitime depuis tant d'années.**

 **-Auprès de Thorin** , murmura Bilbo.

 **-Oui maman, auprès de père et auprès de moi, tu ne manqueras de rien.**

Un larme roula alors sur la joue de Bilbo et elle serra enfin son fils retrouvé contre son cœur. Il n'y eut nul besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils avaient en eux, le simple contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre suffit, et soudain Bilbo eut l'impression d'être presque entière. Thorek la ramena avec lui au sein de la Montagne, à la suite d'un long périple qui fatigua énormément la hobbite. Et quand Bilbo passa enfin les portes d'Erebor elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait jadis faite à Thorin.

 **« Tu vois, je suis de retour et ce pour la dernière fois »** , pensa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Tous ceux de la compagnie de Thorin furent transportés de la revoir et l'ancienne cambrioleuse en oublia peu à peu ses douleurs et son chagrin pour mener une vie de paix et de bonheur auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Bilbo s'éteignit 3 ans après la dernière guerre de l'Anneau de Pouvoir qui vit la destruction de Sauron, dernier serviteur de Morgoth. Elle avait coulé des jours paisibles protégée par la grande montagne qu'elle avait défendue au péril de sa vie, entourée de son fils aimant, vieillissant désormais normalement. On la retrouva une nuit blottie dans une couverture tout contre le tombeau de Thorin, elle était partie dans son sommeil auprès du roi nain et elle fut inhumée à son côté, dans une tombe plus modeste mais qui convenait parfaitement à l'image de la courageuse hobbite que la vie n'avait pas épargnée en joies et tristesses. Ses cheveux avaient alors blanchit entièrement et de profondes rides avaient ravagé son si joli visage. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux et la beauté de son sourire étaient demeurés intact.

Ainsi le récit de la vie de Bilbo Baggins, hobbite au grand cœur qui sut conquérir celui d'un des plus grand seigneur nain de son temps, s'achève.

 **Bien bien bien. Cette fiction achevée, je me dois de vous tenir informés de la suite des événements : j'ai actuellement trois autres fiction en cours d'écriture ! Une L/OC pour Death Note, une Sirius Black /OC pour Harry Potter et la suite de ma fiction Loki/OC « Ne m'apprend pas à murmurer ». Je m'en remet donc à vous : que préférez-vous ? Laissez-moi une review.**


End file.
